At Any Cost
by GhostPup
Summary: What happens when a member of the pack is being abused? What will happen to their relationship from this point on, now that both have seen the true side of the other?  Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Stiles pulled into the driveway and saw his dad's cruiser was already sitting there. He sighed and leaned his head against the steering wheel before sliding out of the jeep. The walk to the front door was long and drawn out, Stiles felt a sense of utter hopelessness fill him, he sighed, wishing someone was able to save him, that someone knew. But no one knew, not even his best friend, all the bruises, the cuts, they were all written off by his so called best friend. No one was able to see past the facade he had built for himself, no one could see the depression slowly eating away at him from the inside. Stiles took a deep breath and opened the door, closing it softly behind me.

"Where the fuck...have you been? You ungrateful little bitch." The Sheriff slurred out, punching Stiles in the back of the head before he had a chance to turn around.

"I was at Scott's, dad. We were working on homework." Stiles held the back of his head as he turned around and faced his father; who had his uniform on still, shirt untucked and unbuttoned. His dad glared at him before punching him in the face, Stiles could feel his nose crack under the force but gritted his teeth, trying not to scream out against the pain. No sound came out but he could do nothing about the tears that slid from his closed eyes. Stiles just clenched his jaw shut and screw his eyes close as his dad started kicking his ribs and stomach. Stiles curled up in a tight ball once the kicking stopped, he laid there and waited, waited for what was next, hoping his dad had already worn himself out, but Stiles knew better, he just tired to prepare himself for what was coming next.

"It's all your fault...I hate looking at you, you look just like HER." The Sheriff said, almost to himself. Stiles could hear his dad's footsteps getting closer before stopping less than a foot away. "I hate everything about you. I hate how much you are like her, why couldn't it have been you? Why did they have to take her from me?" Stiles could hear his dad strain as he was lifting something, Stiles just curled up tighter, trying to protect himself as his dads words ripped him apart inside. His dad brought down the heavy, wooden chair onto Stiles' side who couldn't help but scream out against the pain, the pain of the words his dad had said, the pain of the beating, the pain of the chair crashing against him, the pain of the sharp wood cutting his side open. The Sheriff quickly rolled Stiles over and punched him a few more times.

"Shut the fuck up." He almost growled out as he punched Stiles in the jaw one more time before dropping him to the floor. "Clean this mess up. I am going to bed." He gave Stiles one more kick before heading up the stairs. Stiles laid on the floor, trying to catch his breath, his hand slowly slid to his side to inspect the damage. He hissed in pain and looked at his hand, it came away covered in blood. Stiles stood up, almost as if he was in a trance. He felt dead inside, there was no hope for him anymore. He grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen, bit down on it and fixed his nose; this had happened enough that he was almost use to realigning his nose.

"I can't do this anymore." He whispered to himself as he headed for the front door, sparing an empty glance towards the mess of blood and wood on the floor. He went outside and stood there for a second, enjoying the peace and quiet; trying to figure out where he would go. He sighed before heading to the woods, he wasn't sure where he was going, he didn't know when he would come back, if he would come back. He just kept walking, lost within himself. Eventually he sat down against a tree, he couldn't see the town anymore, he wasn't even sure where he was; he broke down the second he sat, tears streaming down his face as everything hit him. All his wounds were starting to swell and bruise, the large cut on his side from the chair was hurting to the point he almost couldn't breathe. He tried to remember what it would like back when his mom was alive, before his dad started drinking and hitting Stiles. He sighed and rested his head against his drawn up knees when he couldn't remember. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, all he knew was the pain and the emptiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**This is something a bit different for me for a few reasons, first, I am not use to writing first person, and second, I'm not use to writing guy/guy so review and let me know oks :) **

**And I would like to thank my friend onecoldn'tsee for helping me come up with the title and deciding on a few important decisions regarding this story.**

**So rate and review, let me know what you think of it so far (Derek will be coming in next chapter so don't worry) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles?" He barely registered that there was someone else there, didn't even notice the hand on his shoulder. "Stiles? What are you doing out here? What happened to you?" The hands were shaking him, Stiles looked up into the shining blue orbs staring at him.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Stiles kept himself wrapped up tightly, resting his head back down on his arms." Derek knelt in front of him, keeping a hand on Stiles' arm.

"Stiles? What's wrong? You are the one that came to me. I could smell you, blood and something else. I came to see what was going on. Then I found you. So now you tell me, what are you doing here?" Derek fixed his patented glare onto the top of Stiles' head.

"I just needed to be alone. I couldn't be there anymore...not with him..." Stiles' whispered, hugging himself tightly. He thought he was dreaming, because why would Derek Hale, the werewolf who hated him, be here, trying to figure out what was wrong; especially when his best friend didn't care enough to take his head out of Allison's ass to see what was going on. Stiles felt a fresh wave of tears wash over him, he did nothing to stop them.

"Stiles, talk to me, what happened? Did McCall do this to you?" Derek growled, pulling on Stile's arm. Stiles laughed, the sound was as hollow and empty as he felt.

"Scott? Yea right, his head is too far up Allison's ass that he wouldn't notice if I died until a week after I wasn't around, like he would notice my dad beats the shit out of me every night." Stiles threw off Derek's hand and walked away. He only got a few steps before his legs gave out. Stiles sat there and held his side, too weak and tired to even cry. Derek didn't know what to say, but he know what needed to be done, the wound on his side needed to be cleaned and bandaged. He walked over to Stiles, crouching by his side, reaching around him and putting his hand on Stile's shoulder; he noted that Stiles leaned in towards him. Stiles relaxed at he felt Derek's arm go around him in almost a gentle touch, he leaned into the solid wall of warmth at his side, shamelessly taking any comfort he could from the older wolf.

Derek sat down and pulled Stiles against him, wrapping him in a gentle hug, he knew what the younger teen needed, and he knew that until the teen got a hold on himself that he wouldn't move and wouldn't start healing. They just sat there for a while, Derek holding Stiles against him, shielding the younger teen from the cruelties of the world. Stiles leaned against Derek, wrapping his arms around the wolf, relaxing into the heat rolling off him. The scent coming off Derek started to wake something in Stiles, the scent of forest, something spicey, and a musk that was all Derek washed over him, soothing him even more; Derek's scent and the strong heartbeat underneath Stile's ear was comforting, it lulled him into a deep sleep.

"Come on, let's go." Derek picked up the sleeping teen, careful not to aggravate his wounds. Derek focused on the youths heartbeat, it was sounding faint, almost as if he had given up on living. He subconsciously gripped the teen tighter. There was something about this young teen that made Derek want to protect him, to never let anything hurt him again.

Derek shouldered the door to his house opened and carefully carried the boy up to his bedroom, gingerly placing him onto the bed. Derek reached out to touch the boys face but stopped himself, he wasn't sure why he felt the need to be close to the teen. He just shook he head and went to the bathroom, grabbing some bandages, rubbing alcohol, a cloth and some warm water. Derek slipped back into the room and placed the supplies on the floor beside the bed. He tried to take off the shirt Stiles' was wearing so he could get at the wound; Derek stopped the second the teen hissed in pain, instead he just shredded the shirt and gently peeled it off the others body. Derek was consumed with a fury so strong that if he didn't have to take care of Stiles' he would have gone and given the Sheriff exactly what he deserved. Derek gently grazed his fingers over the numerous bruises that covered Stiles' lithe body. Blinding fury coursed through Derek as his fingers went over the massive bruise now covering Stiles' stomach and side, a snarl escaped his throat as he inspected the gash in Stile's side. He picked up the soft cloth and dipped it in the warm water before carefully wiping around the wound, cleaning the blood that covered the soft ivory skin. With all the blood that was cleaned up, the water was turned a deep red. Derek grabbed the rubbing alcohol before pulling the teen against him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry.." Derek whispered into the younger boy's ear as he dumped the rubbing alcohol onto the wound. Stiles came awake instantly, screaming and clutching onto Derek, who just held the smaller body against him until the pain subsided. Derek laid Stiles back down, keeping a hand resting on the boys stomach as he reached for the bandages. Derek bandaged the wound best he could before cleaning up.

"Derek...I'm...I'm sorry..." Stiles mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his stomach. Derek stood in the door way, watching the other teen who refused to meet his eyes.

"Stiles, you have nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault that your dad abuses you, and it's not your fault that you can't heal like we can. None of this is your fault." Derek went and sat beside the unusually subdued teen, Derek held his hands together, the wolf inside him was pushing for him to reach out and comfort the teen, but he wasn't sure if he should.

"Yes it is...it's all my fault. I get told every night about how it's my fault. My fault that my mom died, my fault my dad drinks, my fault that I look too much like my mom, my fault that he hits me, everything is my fault..." Stiles stood up and went to look out the window, silently hugging himself to ward off the chill of depression on his heart. Stiles jumped as he felt Derek's strong arms wrap around him in a comforting hug before relaxing against the strong wolf. He thought to himself for the first time since before his dad started beating him, that maybe everything would be ok. Derek could feel the younger teen relax in his arms, he knew then that Stiles was important to him, how important, he didn't know yet, but he did know that he had to keep the younger teen safe; Derek was the only thing that the teen had right now, and vise versa.

"Stiles, none of this is your fault. It never has been, and I promise you, your dad will never hit you again. I will keep you safe, at any cost." Stiles turn in Derek's arms and hugged the older teen back, silently crying into his chest, letting Derek's warmth seep into him and warm his freezing heart. Derek nuzzled Stiles' head, much like Derek's mom had done when he was little and upset. "You are going to stay here for the next couple days ok? I want to make sure you heal properly, you lost a lot of blood. Plus, I don't want you anywhere near your dad right now." Derek held him tighter.

"He won't know why I'm not there though...he always drinks to the point that he doesn't remember what happened the night before...He doesn't think he hits me, he doesn't remember doing any of it." Stiles whispered into Derek's strong chest. He felt Derek's chest rumble as he growled deeply, holding the teen tightly for a minute before dragging the teen out the door by his hand.

"We are going to fix that. He's sober by now and he deserves everything that is coming to him." Derek growled as he helped Stiles get into the Camaro and buckle up.

"Derek, please don't hurt him...he's the only family I have left." Stiles grabs Dereks arm as he gets into the car, those big, soulful brown eyes pleading. Derek placed his hand on top of Stiles' and just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry, he will survive. What he is going to get, doesn't even come close to what you have been dealt over the years." Derek just squeezed Stiles' hand before starting the car and driving towards town. Derek smirked and Stiles just looked at the radio like it was possessed when "Never going to be alone" by Nickelback started playing over the radio. Derek reached over and gave his leg a squeeze, hoping the teen got the message before he brought his hand back up to the steering wheel. Derek smiled softly to himself when he heard Stiles start singing along to the song, the younger teen had a soft voice on him, it seemed to sooth Derek's inner wolf. After the song had ended, Stiles was quiet for a while before he told Derek what had happened last night, about the beating his father had unleashed on him.

"Derek...I'm...I'm kind of scared." Stiles held himself, seemingly just realizing that he still didn't have a shirt on as they pulled up to the Stillinsky house.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one talking, I'll protect you, you aren't going to be alone." Derek gave the younger boy what he hoped was a comforting smile before motioning to get out of the car. "Don't worry, you dad is just getting up, he's still upstairs by the sounds of it." Derek and Stiles headed towards the front door, Stiles hesitated as he reached for the handle. Derek's strong and soothing hand came to rest on his lower back, Stiles looked at the wolf for strength and comfort before opening the door. They were closing the door just as Stiles' dad came down the stairs. Derek gave Stiles' arm a squeeze before he rushed forward and pinned the Sheriff against the wall, snarling in his face. Derek made sure that his teeth and eyes stayed normal.

"Who do you think you are?" Derek spat into the older man's face. It took a moment before the Sheriff was able to compose himself.

"What? Who do you think you are? You come into my home without permission, with my son that looks like he's been gang beaten, pin me against a wall, and you have the audacity to ask me who I think I am?" Derek growled in his face before throwing the older man to the floor, right in front of the dried up pools of blood and a broken, bloody chair.

"What the hell is this?" The Sheriff tries to scramble away from it, not wanting to touch the evidence, only to find that Derek was already at his back, pushing his face closer to the evidence.

"Are you really trying to tell me that you don't remember what you did last night?" The Sheriff shook his head. "You don't remember getting loaded, then punching Stiles in the back of the head when he walked through the door. You don't remember breaking his nose, or kicking him hard enough to break his rib. You don't remember smashing a chair over his cowering body. You don't remember kicking the shit out of him before going to bed last night. Bull shit you don't remember." Derek shoved the Sheriffs head down before he stood up and went back to Stiles' side. "You're lucky, if it wasn't for me, your son would have died last night." Derek nudged Stiles towards the stairs. The Sheriff laid flat on his belly under Derek's hand, staring down that the mess on the floor, unable to believe it.

"Pack a few days worth of clothes, I am not letting you stay here." Derek said, looking over his shoulder as Stiles headed up the stairs. "I'll be up in a few minutes, I'm just going to have a little chat with your dad." Derek shoved the Sheriffs head lower and growled.

"Ok...and Derek, don't be too hard on him ok?" Stiles paused at the top of the stairs, looking down at the scene before him.

"I will, you just go and pack." Derek gave Stiles a small smile before the younger boy went into his room and Derek heard a small click that told Derek the door was closed. Derek smashed the Sheriff into the ground and growled before flipping him over and pinning him by the throat and leaning in close; keeping in mind that he had to keep a tight hold on his wolf.

"Do you have any idea the amount of pain you have caused him? The humiliation, the self hatred you have forced upon him?" The Sheriff made a choking noise before shaking his head. "In his mind, it's his fault his mother got cancer and died, it's his fault you drink, it's his fault that you hate him, it's his fault that his best friend doesn't have the time for him anymore. To him, everything is his fault, all because of you." Derek spat in his face before letting him go and heading towards the stairs.

"You're lying, I would never say anything like that to him, I would never lay a hand on my son. I love him, he is the only piece of her I have left." Derek growled before spinning around and punching the Sheriff in the face, checking his power at the last second to make sure he didn't permanently injure the man.

"You think I'm lying? You think that you can tell me what you know? I could smell you and the booze all over him last night, I could see all the bruises and the marks slowly appear on his skin as I bandaged up the wound on his side. I can smell the guilt and self hatred all over you, I can tell you are lying about it, you may not know what you did exactly, but you know it's true; and no matter how much you want to deny it, I can tell that deep down, you do hate him. No matter how much you deny it, I can tell there is a small part of you that hates him because he looks like her." Derek growled again and stalked towards the older man, death was in his eyes. The Sheriff backed himself into the wall, shaking violently before sliding to the floor, palms of his hands in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you all for such great reviews, sorry it took so long to get this guy up, I was having serious writers block with the Derek/Sheriff scene, I tried to make it as Derek as I could, and I hope I got it right :)**

**Let me know what you think, all your reviews mean so much to me, thanks again 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, you are right, but that doesn't mean I don't love him too. It's not my fault it kills me inside that he looks so much like her." The Sheriff whimpered under the murderous glare Derek gave him. Derek raised his fist and the Sheriff cowered against the wall before sliding to the floor and holding his head. "I do love him, I really do."

"He is going to stay with me. I suggest you think about how you want him in your life. I will not permit you to continue hurting him like this, I care too much for him to allow this to go any further." Derek held his fist up against the Sheriffs face before pushing off and heading up the stairs and slipping into Stiles' room. Derek found the younger boy standing in the middle of the room, a shirt hanging limply from his hand.

"Why Derek? Why is it that all of a sudden you care? You've done nothing but threaten me and treat me like you hate me, but now that you know this, you take pity on me? Is that it? You are doing this because you pity me? I don't want your pity." Stiles turned around and was almost screaming at Derek. Completely stunned, Derek was at a loss for words.

"That isn't it at all Stiles. I feel bad because it was going on this long, that it took me this long to realize something this bad was going on with a pack mate. I feel bad because I know the pain, I know what it's like to feel completely hopeless, I know what it's like to have no one to help you with the pain. I've been through that, and I am NOT going to let you suffer anymore. I told you before, I will keep you safe, at any cost. You are never going to be alone anymore, you will always have me, even if I am not by your side." Derek went up and hugged Stiles, something stirring in the pit of his stomach. Stiles hugged him back, both just enjoying the embrace until they heard someone clear their throat from the hall.

"Don't tell me my boy is gay now too." The Sheriff said, his voice was as dead as his eyes as he looked at the two. Derek growled and moved so Stiles was behind him. The Sheriff threw his hands in the air. "I'm not here for a fight...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry Stiles, I know that doesn't fix it, but I am." Derek moved forward, forcing the Sheriff to back out of the room.

"For one, it doesn't matter if he is gay or not, he deserves happiness, and if he takes that from me, then I'll let him. Second of all, you can't say sorry until you know all the pain you have caused him. Stiles deserves more than this, he deserves more than you." Derek growled at him before slamming the door. He turned back to face Stiles who was standing in there dumbstruck.

"Pack mate? I'm a pack mate? How can I be a part of the pack? I'm just human..." Stiles looked at Derek with a bit of shock and confusion on his face. Derek had always treated him like the older male hated and couldn't stand to be around him.

"Yes, a pack mate. I know you aren't one of us, but you have been there just as much, if not more than Scott. You are there to support me and Scott when we need it, you are always helping and finding out information that can help. You are part of the pack." Derek went up to Stiles, standing close enough that they were almost touching. Stiles could feel the heat rolling off Derek and wanted to lean into it, he wasn't sure why, but he felt better around the older wolf. Derek could hear Stiles' heart calm as he got closer, if he was capable of it, he would have purred at the fact. The scent rolling off Stiles was a calmness mixed with light traces of lust, it started to cloud Derek's mind, soon he was fighting with himself to stop from leaning down and inhaling the scent of the younger boy.

"Derek...why..." Stiles began as he looked up into the glowing blue eyes, their lips were so close he could feel the older wolfs breath caressing his lips. Stiles licked his lips nervously before leaning up and closing the small gap between them. He gasped at the contact, he saw fireworks behind his eye lids and felt as if every nerve ending had been amplified. He shivered and moaned at the contact and Derek wrapped his strong arms around Stiles' waist, pulling them together. Derek growled deeply, the vibrations going right into Stiles, who moaned and clutched to Derek, digging his nails into the wolfs shoulders. Derek was the first to pull away, he rested his head against Stiles' forehead and smiled.

"As much as I want this, we should wait." He saw the look of sadness cross the teens eyes and quickly added "At least until your side heals more, I don't want to be the cause of pain for you." Stiles smiled and leaned against the werewolf standing in front of him for a moment before pushing away and gathering his stuff. After Stiles had gathered a bag, he and Derek headed outside.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll meet you there ok? I'm going to take my jeep." Stiles climbed into his jeep as Derek got into the Camaro.

"Ok, stay close." Derek said, fixing Stiles with a pointed look, Stiles threw up his hands and nodded in a way that made Derek think the old Stiles was starting to come back out. He smiled to himself as he fired up the Camaro and headed home. Stiles, true to his word, stayed right behind Derek, never once leaving his rear view mirror. Derek kept his attention split between the road and Stiles in his rear view mirror, there was something about the younger teen that drew the older wolf too him. Something inside Derek wanted to protect Stiles, wanted to comfort him and hold him close. Derek shook his head to clear those thoughts from his head. They pulled up to Derek's house and climbed out of their respective vehicles. Derek lounged against his car, hands partially tucked into his pants pocket, his gaze was far off and he had his lip tucked between his teeth.

"Derek, where do I put my stuff?...Derek?" Stiles pulled his bag out of his jeep and turned towards the wolf, he froze when he caught sight of the older teen. Heat pooled in Stiles' crotch as he took in Derek's body, the wolf had taken his coat off at some point and was leaning against his sleek, black Camaro in a tight black shirt and tight black pants. Stiles licked his lips, catching one between his teeth as he took in the curves and muscles showing on the older wolf. Stiles started towards Derek, reaching out and placing a hand on the wolfs hip, stepping closer to the warmth radiating off him. Derek growled lightly before letting his hand slip around Stiles' waist, pulling the small body against his. He growled against as he took a good smell of Stiles, the scent of arousal was rolling off the younger teen and his hard bulge was pressing against Derek's leg.

"Stiles..." Derek growled out, his face buried in Stiles' neck. Derek had his hand on the back of the younger boy's neck, holding him close. Stiles dropped his bag and turned into the older wolf, pressing his body against Derek's. Stiles tucked his head into the crook of Derek's neck, wrapping his arms around the larger mans waist.

"Not yet." Derek gently pushed Stiles away, holding him at arms length. Derek kept his head low and eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to...to be near you." Stiles whispered as he looked away, eyes down cast. He pulled away from the comfort and warmth that was Derek, and picked up his bag before heading inside the half-burnt house.

"Stiles..." Derek took a step forward before he stopped, sighing as he watched that seductive body walk away. "I'm sorry." He whispered before following Stiles into the house, the younger of the two was standing in the middle of den, staring at the charred remains. Derek walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist.

"What is wrong with me?" Stiles whispered, placing his hands on Derek's. "Why don't you want me...the way I want you?" Derek could hear the tears, the frustration and the hurt in the younger teen voice. He nuzzled Stiles' neck, it felt almost as if his heart was breaking to know that he was causing Stiles pain, making Stiles feel like he wasn't good enough.

"You have it all wrong Stiles. I do want you, why, I don't know. But I want you, I want you to be mine. I am just...I have a hard time controlling myself around you. My wolf wants to claim you, and I have a hard time holding it back...I don't want to cause you pain." Derek held the younger teen against him, enveloping Stiles with his body.

"I want to be yours Derek...No one has ever made me feel the way you do. No one has made me feel important, or loved, no one has taken the time since before my mom died to be there for me. You do all that and more, you make me feel like there is nothing wrong in the world, you make me feel safe and loved." Stiles turned in Derek's arms, holding the older wolfs face in his hands, looking into the blue green eyes. He smiled before gently kissing Derek's lips. Derek groaned darted his tongue across Stiles' lips, asking for entry. Stiles' lips parted, tongues darting out to battle each other for dominance, Derek easily won once he slid his hands up Stiles' shirt, gently dragging his sharpened nails across the skin.

"I don't want to hurt you Stiles." Derek put his forehead against Stiles', looking into the soulful brown eyes of the young man he was starting to fall for.

"Then turn me." Stiles looked at Derek and his eyes were dead serious.

"Really? You want to be like us, even though Scott wants nothing to do with us?" Derek pulled back, looking Stiles in the eyes.

"I have always wanted it, I have wanted the bite since Scott got bitten. I am sick of being weak, of being alone, being vulnerable. I want to have a reason to my life, to have a purpose, even if it is being in a pack...I want to have a real family again." Stiles looked away, turning out of Derek's grip. Derek rubbed his face, trying to shake the sense of foreboding growing within him.

"Stiles...I don't know what to say. I want you, and I understand that you want to be one of us, but...but I don't know if I can risk losing you..." Derek sighed and walked over to the broken window peering out into the growing darkness. He forced himself to stand with his back to the younger teen he was starting to care too much for; even though his wolf was straining to get out, to claim the boy and make him what he so desperately desired. Derek gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, balling his fists as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"Derek...you won't lose me...I'm Stiles, you can't get rid of me that easily." Stiles' voice sounded falsely happy, like he was trying to convince himself and Derek that what he was saying, was in fact true. Derek started at the voice, it was right behind him but he hadn't heard Stiles approach. He relaxed into the smaller body as arms snaked around his waist.

"The chances of surviving a bite from a beta aren't good..." Derek said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Stiles' hand, enjoying the feel of the others body pressed against his.

"It's ok Derek. I can wait until you are ready to do it. I'm not going anywhere." Stiles nuzzled his back and squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you Stiles." Derek turned and wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders, pinning the body against him. "Let's get up to bed, it's getting late." Derek buried his face against Stiles' hair, glad that he hadn't cut it in a while. They pulled apart, Derek grabbed Stiles' bag and led the other teen upstairs. They came to Derek's room, the only room in the house that was fixed up, it had proper windows, the floors, walls and roof were new, and it had a queen sized bed off to one side.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Stiles looked around the room, stepping away from Derek as he ran his hand over the handmade dresser. Stiles turned abruptly, staring wide eyed and gaping mouth at Derek as he laughed, and it was a real, from the heart laugh.

"In my bed, with me. Don't worry, I won't try to steal your virtue." Derek walked forward, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against Stiles' forehead. Stiles just continued to stare like Derek was possessed.

"You laughed...like actually laughed..." Stiles pointed at Derek, still awe struck by the displays of emotion he was seeing from the normally stoic wolf.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief, I do in fact laugh. Now come here, I want to change that bandage before you start thrashing around in your sleep." Derek smiled again as he gently pulled Stiles onto the bed before slowly peeling the bandages off. "We are going to have to find some way to keep you still. This is already bleeding through and you haven't even done too much today." Stiles hissed in pain as Derek peeled the bandages away from the wound. Derek bit his lip as he inspected the wound.

"What's the verdict doc?" Stiles said, holding his arm up so Derek could look at it. He heard Derek make a low growling noise before he was pushed down onto the bed.

"It's gotten infected, I need to clean it." Derek held Stiles down gently, one hand on the his arm holding it up, and the other hand on his hip. Stiles jumped when he felt Derek's warm tongue caressing his skin. He tried to sit up and look but Derek's body was blocking his view and he was still pinned by Derek's hands.

"Derek..." Stiles moaned out as Derek's tongue traced the dip in his hip, bucking his hips towards the werewolf when he gently grazed his teeth over the exposed hip bone. Stiles' hand somehow work its way onto Derek's shoulder, digging his nails in as Derek seductively dragged his tongue along the sensitive skin on Stiles' side.

Derek growled deeply, it was a passionate and erotic sound that made Stiles moan as he squirmed under the warm trails Derek's tongue was leaving. Derek could feel his blood rushing south, his excitement growing and his hunger for the younger teen starting to devour him as the little noises Stiles was making, washed over him. Derek let his hand slide down Stiles' hip, his fingers grazing against the lithe hip below.

"We should stop. I don't want to hurt you more." Derek rested his head against the younger teens side and breathed deeply, memorizing the scent before pulling back and looking into darkened chocolate eyes.

"But.." Stiles whined.

"No buts, you're hurt and if we do this...it won't be gentle, and I need to think about a few things before hand. There's some things about werewolf mating that I don't think you fully realize, and I need to sort myself out so I can explain them to you.

"Ok." Stiles whined, Derek stood and took his clothes off until he was standing in nothing more than boxers before climbing in behind Stiles and pulling him against his chest. "D-derek?" Stiles stuttered.

"It's ok, this will help keep you still, and calm my wolf for now." Derek mumbled into Stiles' neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am warning you all now (if you haven't figured it out from my other stories) I have a weird thing where I like to make the main character suffer...a lot...this chapter does have attempted suicide in it, but don't worry, next chapter has some happy fluff kind of stuff...then hopefully (maybe) after that we get the lemony parts *fanboy squeal* **

**So recap:**

**I love you all and I feel bad so you are getting not one, not two but three updates tonight**

**I own nothing...except for what my twisted mind concocts sometimes...If I owned this I would make Sterek a couple on the show**

**and SUICIDE ATTEMPT! skip this chapter if you honestly can't deal with it**

* * *

><p>Stiles sat on his computer chair, staring at the blank monitor as he let his mind wander. He sat and thought about how it all came down to this, after everything with his dad, and those few wonderful days spent with Derek, everything had pretty much returned to normal. Derek told him he had to think about things and that it shouldn't take too long, that was over a month ago now. The relationship with his dad was a bit better, but not much, and Scott was the same as always.<p>

He heaved a sigh and leaned back, picking up the bottle of pills and staring at them blankly. He hated his life now, ever since Scott got bitten. He had started to lie to his dad out of necessity, his grades were slipping due to doing all the research for the pack that he wasn't entirely sure he was a part of, and even his spot as the researcher was taken from him by Lydia and Danny, it seemed as if no one needed him anymore.

Stiles picked up his phone and a sad look crossed his face as he saw there were no replies from anyone, his dad was always working, and Scott had his head so far up Allison's ass that he wouldn't see his best friends mental and physical deterioration into this deep depression. Aside from Derek, Stiles didn't talk to the rest of the pack much, but even Derek had dropped off the face of the Earth to Stiles.

***Dude, call me? I just need to talk*** Stiles numbly typed out the words to the one that had been his best friend since they were little. A few minutes later he felt his phone buzz and he hopefully lifted it up, it wasn't a call, but it was a reply.

***With Allison phones almost dead turning it off, see you Monday.*** was the reply, Stiles felt tears stream down his face and he didn't care enough to stop them anymore. He put the phone down and grabbed the bottle of pills again, twisting the cap off before he threw it against the wall and poured a small mouthful before taking a swig of his dad's whiskey bottle to wash them down. He cringed at the taste before repeating the process until the bottle was empty. He placed the liquor on his desk before he dropped the bottle to the floor and sluggishly picked up his phone, the pills where already starting to kick in.

***I love you dad.*** was all he wrote before he sent the text to his father, he felt bad, someone would need to take care of him, make sure he was ok, but it wasn't him anymore.

***Look after my dad for me.*** He sent the message to Scott, knowing full well that he wouldn't get a reply.

***With things the way they are, I don't see the point in hiding it anymore, I love you Derek, I always have...take care of Scott for me.*** He sent the last text to Derek, smiling slightly, wondering how Derek would react to the confession, too bad he wouldn't be around to see it. Stile stood, his movements were unsteady and sluggish as he made his way to his bed, dropping his phone along the way, but he didn't care anymore. He laid down on his bed, closing his eyes and relaxing as he waited for the drugs to lull him into the peaceful eternal slumber that was death. Derek's imaged flashed before his eyes and he wondered if he was dreaming, Derek looked worried but Stiles couldn't find his voice to try and ease the pain he saw on his face. Even with the worry and the hurt on Derek's face, Stiles smiled, he smiled for the fact that he got to see the one he loved one more time, even if it was just his own mind showing him what he wanted.

He felt a weight on his chest and he laid there, half asleep, knowing that this wasn't right. Death was suppose to be peaceful, not filled with noise like this, he shouldn't feel anything, but he could feel his body, he could feel the weight on his chest and he struggled to open his eyes. Wincing as the harsh lights assaulted his eyes before they grew accustomed to it, and silent tears streamed down his face as it started to sink in, he couldn't even succeed in killing himself, he was a failure through and through. He looked down to see what was on his chest and saw a familiar mop of black hair, the ever present leather jacket was hung on the back of the chair.

Slowly Stiles tried to lift his hand to touch him, not entirely sure he was real, his hand stopped short and he looked down, just now noticing the leather cuffs that were restraining him to the bed. Stiles started to struggle, panicking when he found his legs bound as well, Derek was up instantly and sat on the bed beside him.

"Stiles! Stiles, calm down!" Stiles couldn't hear him, the panic started to swallow him. Derek reached up and grabbed his face, forcing the panicking teen to look at him, when he didn't start to calm, Derek did the only thing he could think of, he closed the small gap and pressed his lips against Stiles' surprised mouth. The teen stilled and closed his eyes, his breathing returned to normal and his head cleared. Derek pulled back and stared at him, his hands slid down to cup Stiles' jaw and neck as Stiles squirmed under the intense stare.

"Thank you." Stiles mumbled, adverting his eyes. He could feel the shame building inside of him as he felt Derek's eyes trace his face.

"Why?...I thought I lost you..." Derek mumbled, dropping his hands and looking away, he wasn't use to admitting feelings.

"Why should it matter? It's not like anyone would notice I was gone...let alone miss me." Stiles mumbled back, fiddling with the pieces of restraints he could reach. He still wasn't thrilled about them, but he was able to force himself to stay calm about it as the darkness inside started to well back up.

"I would, Scott would, your dad would, the pack would. Wolves take it hard when a member of the pack is hurt or dies..." Stiles could hear Derek shift, could feel his eyes on him, but he refused to look at the gorgeous wolf sitting by him.

"Exactly...no one would miss me, my dad is always at work, I almost never see him. Scott, don't make me laugh, his head is so far up Allison's ass that he couldn't tell you what color the sky was, let alone notice anything about me...and the pack, they wouldn't miss me, I'm just a human, I'm not part of the pack. I was only useful because I could do the research, but now I have had that taken from me..." Stiles looked at his lap, wishing he could curl up into a ball at that moment. He jumped as Derek reached over and undid the restraints, allowing him to pull in on himself like he wanted.

"Stiles..." Stiles could hear the pain on Derek's voice before he pulled Stiles into his lap and wrapped his arms around the shaking teen. Eventually the teen relaxed into the arms of the wolf he dreamed about. "I don't want you to ever think you are nothing. You are the most important person in the pack, whether you know it or not." Derek mumbled into his hair.

"Yea that's why everyone avoids me and pulls away when I try to talk to them, and don't even deny it, you haven't talked to me for well over a month, not since I went back home Derek! Do you know how much that hurts?" Stiles clutched to Derek's black t-shirt even tighter as the wolf held him closer.

"I...I know...and I feel horrible that I was part of the cause of this, and I know you will hate me for saying it...but I did have my reasons for staying away. I am sorry." Stiles couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of Derek's lips moving against his scalp like that.

"What could your reasons possibly be for abandoning me?" Stiles asked, eyes still closed, though his peaceful face turned into a pained grimace.

"I...it's...wolf stuff." Derek said, holding the teen tighter and nuzzling his head.

"See! This is the bull shit I'm talking about! I almost died because no one gives a fuck about me enough to even say 'Hi Stiles, how are you?' or 'Hey Stiles, wanna chill or something?' and now you just tell me I'm the most important part of the pack, but you can't even tell me the truth as to why you abandoned me like I was nothing..." Stiles pushed out of Derek's grip, collapsing on the floor and crying. Derek was by his side in an instant.


	8. Chapter 8

**So like promised, this is the third update for the night, don't know when the next will come, just bare with me on it...also this is the slightly fluffy chapter with the hopefully lemony one following it...or the one after next...don't know, we shall see.**

**ENJOY XOXO**

* * *

><p>"Stiles, what do you know about mates?" Derek asked, laying his hand on the teens shoulder. The teen turned his tear streaked face towards the older boy with a quizzical look.<p>

"Every wolf has one, they are the person they are meant to spend the rest of their life with..." Stiles said quietly.

"I think I found mine...that's why I was gone, I needed to be sure, I was still here...but I needed to know if it was them." Derek said, cupping his cheek.

"Was it?" Stiles asked, his voice quiet as his eyes dropped.

"Yes Stiles, I found my mate, and now that I was so close to losing him, I am going to do whatever I can to prove to him that I love him and I want him. I wish he could see himself through my eyes, he would see how truly amazing he is." Derek placed his forehead against Stiles'.

"Sounds like a great guy..." Stiles mumbled, taking a quiet comfort with Derek being so close.

"Yes, yes you are." Derek said as he let a true smile grace his lips. Stiles' head shot up, his eyes full of confusion and disbelief.

"Wha...me?" He stammered.

"Yes Stiles, you. I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I needed to pull back to make sure it was the real thing. When I got that text message, I started running as fast as I could, it felt like my heart was getting ripped out and my world was falling apart. It was then that I knew, I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you." Derek leaned in and claimed his lips in a kiss. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and allowed himself to be moved into Derek's lap.

"So does this mean you are going to turn me?" Stiles asked when they finally broke for air, he leaned his head on Derek's shoulder and let his heart and soul soak up Derek's light and warmth.

"Only if you want me to, and when you are healthy enough for it." Derek's lips ran over Stiles' neck and gave him the shivers, he unconsciously pressed himself closer to Derek, who's lips spread into a smile at the action.

"Healthy enough?" Stiles questioned, his face still buried in the crook of Derek's neck.

"Yes, we have to try and heal your heart and soul before I can change you...it's a very strenuous process on people, it is entirely possible for it to cause a mental break on a healthy mind, it would make you into essentially a rabid werewolf. I don't want to risk losing you to that, so we are all going to work to help you get better so you can take your rightful place beside me...that is, if you want it..." Derek's voice faltered ever so slightly before he trailed off.

"You daft wolf, of course I want it...I always have..." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and enjoyed the peace and quiet with each other until the door clicked opened. Stiles moved to pull back but Derek held him in place, not willing to let go of the precious bundle in his arms yet.

"Stiles...thank god you are ok." The Sheriffs voice quietly rang through the room as he clutched his hat to his chest.

"Hi Dad..." Stiles mumbled, giving up on the fight and leaning against Derek again.

"Derek...I don't know how I could ever thank you enough..." The Sheriff began, his voice trembling as he thought about how he almost lost his son.

"Sheriff...since I was raised traditionally, I want to do this right. Will you allow me to date your son?" Derek asked, his hand gently rubbing Stiles' arm as he looked the Sheriff straight in the eye.

"But...I thought...I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did...if it is what Stiles wants, I will allow it, on one condition, no sexual stuff until he is eighteen. Stiles, do you want to date Derek?" The Sheriff asked, Stiles looked up into Derek's eyes and searched them for something, he smiled when all he saw was love and worry for him.

"Yea...I do." Stiles smiled at Derek before looking at his dad.

"Then you two have my blessing, just no funny business until he is eighteen." The Sheriff pointed at them both. "Now Stiles come here and give me a hug, I have to get back to work, but I will be coming home early tonight." Stiles stood up, separating himself from Derek to make his way over to his dad. The drugs were still strong in his system though and his legs gave out as he took his first step, Derek darted up and caught him before he could fall though, holding the younger boy against him for a brief moment before he helped him over to the Sheriff. Who was frozen in place.

"I love you dad." Stiles whispered in his ear as he slid out of Derek's arms and into his dad's.

"How did...how did he move that fast?" The Sheriff wrapped his arms around his son and held tight, part of him focused on the superhuman speed Derek used, but most of him was focused on how good it felt to have his precious son in his arms.

"That is a tale for another day." Stiles said as he straightened up, letting go of his dad and smiling.

"Ok...if you need anything...anything at all, even if you just want to talk, call me ok? If we weren't short and dealing with all these missing persons I wouldn't even go back for a while...call me if you need anything ok?" The Sheriff put his hand on his sons cheek and gave him a sad smile.

"Ok Dad." Stiles smiled back at him and relished the contact, him and his dad didn't have moments like this, with the hugging and all the feelings, not since his mom died.

"Don't worry Sheriff, I'm not going to let him out of my sight for as long as you allow me to stay." Derek said, eyes locked on Stiles before going over to the Sheriff. "I give you my word, nothing sexual will happen until he is at least eighteen." The older wolf said, his tone showed he was serious and the Sheriff nodded.

"Feel free to spend the night, as long as you want to. It makes me feel better to know he isn't going to be alone. I feel like an idiot though, how didn't I notice it Stiles? How didn't I notice the depression that was eating at you, now, looking back, it's clear as day...I am so sorry Stiles." The Sheriff leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Stiles' forehead before giving him a quick hug.

"Hind sight is always 20/20 dad, but in all fairness I did everything I could to hide it, thinking it would just go away..." Stiles whispered.

"I know...but I still feel like I should have been able to do something." He said before he turned to leave, when he opened the door he paused at the group of teens standing out there waiting. "Stiles, there's a bunch of people here." The Sheriff looked back at his son and nodded out the door, smiling at him, reassured that Stiles wouldn't be alone.

The pack flowed in and encircled Derek and Stiles as soon as the Sheriff left, they were all so close it was almost claustrophobic, but in a way it made him feel better, to have his pack near him. The pack he thought for so long hated him and didn't want him, he smiled as tears slid down his face, no one said anything, just stood there, pressed together to comfort and support their pack mate.

Derek sat down against the wall and pulled Stiles into his lap before he made the smaller boy lay down between his legs, using his thigh as a pillow. As soon as Stiles was settled, the pack arranged themselves around the two, laying and leaning on each other so they could all be touching Stiles, giving him the comfort and contact he needed to know he was part of the pack. Soon enough Stiles was asleep and the rest of the pack followed him, they had been awake all night, as soon as Derek found Stiles, he summoned them to the hospital.

They would only allow one person to stay in the room with Stiles, and being alpha, Derek got the right, even after an angry challenge from Scott. Now that they knew he was safe, they could all relax, Derek let a small smile play on his lips as he looked over his pack, they were young, but they were loyal and strong, and they would fix their mistake, they would take care of their pack mate.

Derek's eyes shot up as he heard the door creek open slightly, glad that the pack was tired enough to not even flinch at the noise. Scott's mom stepped in and stopped short when she saw the pile of teenagers around Stiles, knowing about the whole wolf thing she just smiled, not fully understanding the significance of it, but glad that they were there with him.

"It's bonding. Being close like this makes pack bonds stronger, helps to heal the injuries of the pack..." Derek said as he let his eyes drop back to Stiles, gently he rubbed the teens shoulder soothingly. "It helps heal the mental wounds..." He whispered.

"I'm glad, I had no idea he was getting like that...but I'm glad that you guys are there for him now...but if I may ask, if he is pack, how did no one notice he was getting like that?" She asked, staying where she was, not wanting to wake any of them. She smiled when she saw Scott laying behind Stiles, on the other side of Derek's leg, his head tucked against the middle of his back and his arm wrapped around Stiles' waist.

"I have a theory, but I intend to find out and make sure nothing like this ever happens again within my pack." Derek growled.

"What's your theory?" She asked curiously, leaning against the wall.

"We have been hunting the beast that has been taking people for the past few weeks, no one wanted to get Stiles involved since he's the only human in the pack that the beasts would target, we didn't want to risk losing him so we hid it from him. I guess by hiding it from him, he mistook it as we didn't care..." Derek ran his fingers along Stiles' cheek and smiled as he moaned and nuzzled closer to him.

"Why didn't you notice?" She asked, she knew how dangerous it was to challenge an alpha like that, but she viewed Stiles as a son and wanted to get down to the bottom of it.


End file.
